


Can You Deduce What I Want to Be Called

by shnuffeluv



Series: Baker Street Irregulars [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Holmes Brothers, pronoun changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has always called Sherlock something different than the rest of the world. Sherlock wonders why that shouldn't be the case now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Deduce What I Want to Be Called

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Juju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Juju/gifts).



Mycroft walked into Baker Street carefully, looking around as if trying to find some unforseen attacker. There, sitting in their chair like always, was Sherlock. The demiboy was scrolling down some web page or another on his laptop. Mycroft sat in the chair across from them. “John?” he asked.

“Clinic,” Sherlock growled.

The two sat in silence for a minute, Mycroft scrutinizing Sherlock for any clues as to why he was called over, and Sherlock continuing his scrolling until he found what he was looking for and clicking on it, then closing the laptop and putting it down on the table. “I suppose you’re wondering why I’ve brought you here today.”

“There appears to be no immediate threat to your life and your rent is currently paid, so yes,” Mycroft said. “You don’t usually call me over to ‘chat’.”

“True. I wanted to talk to you about my gender identity,” Sherlock said, interlacing his fingers and hiding their mouth behind them. “More specifically, the pronouns I’d prefer you to use.”

“Find a set you liked, did you?” Mycroft asked, pretending to care about half as much as he actually did.

Sherlock caught on and continued the charade. “Oh, no, I’m fine with alternating he/them pronouns...for most people.”

Mycroft blinked. “I’m afraid you’ve lost me.”

At this point Sherlock became uncomfortable. “I just figured...you’ve always called me something different. Can you deduce what I want to be called now? By you, no one else.”

Mycroft was touched at the notion, and looked at Sherlock to see if he was signalling in any way what he wanted to be called. They weren’t. Mycroft frowned, going over what Sherlock had been doing. Just looking something up on the computer. But.

He immediately ran through what he could see in the reflection of the window from the computer screen. A correlating web page came up in his head, on a list of pronouns that were common for nonbinary people to use. Sherlock had been under ‘x’...and he had clicked on…? “Oh, I see. Xe/hirself. You never were one to be ordinary, Sherlock.”

Sherlock shrugged. “It’s not ordinary outside the Internet, though, is it?”

“I suppose not,” Mycroft said with the tiniest quirk of his lips into a smile. “But if you wish to use those pronouns, it’s hardly my choice, is it?”

Sherlock nodded. “It really isn’t. John should be here any minute. Unless you want to be caught up in formalities I suggest you make your way out now.”

Mycroft nodded. “Yes, I imagine that would be for the best,” he murmured. “Have a good day, Sherlock.”

John met Mycroft at the door to the street, and took an involuntary step back. “Oh, hi, Mycroft. Come with a case for Sherlock?”

“Actually... _ xe _ called me over hirself. Odd, but not unprecedented,” he said, stepping out of the flat. “Wanted to talk about the pronouns of the English language, of all things. Xe’s an odd demiboy, isn’t xe?”

John blinked at him. “Sherlock’s changed their pronouns?”

“Not for the most part. Wants to make it easier on people, I suppose. Xe’s keeping it for people quick on the uptake,” Mycroft said, stepping to the curb where one of his black cars began to pull up. “Good day, Doctor Watson.”

He didn’t miss John’s confused look as he left, nor Sherlock’s proud expression from the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's full set of pronouns are xe, hir, hir, hirs, hirself.  
> Let me know if there's anything you want to see, besides gay!Sherlock and bisexual!John in Johnlock. That's way too over-represented in my opinion.


End file.
